Red vs Blue: The Sacrifice
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: The moment Tucker saw Washington get shot, he felt himself grow cold with fear. He called out his name once he saw him fall roughly onto the ground without a sound. Was he okay? 1st Red vs. Blue fic! You can take this any way, warning of blood, bad language and stuff, based on Season 11 episode 18! Spoilers! One-shot!


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Red vs. Blue, if I did, I'd make sure that Washington is okay!

**Summery: **The moment Tucker saw Washington get shot, he felt himself grow cold with fear. 1st Red vs. Blue fic! You can take this any way, warning of blood and stuff, based on Season 11 episode 18! Spoilers! One-shot!

**Warning: Al'right everyone! Just letting you all know now, you can take this story whichever way you want! Whether it's just friendly brotherly stuff, rival stuffs or shipping stuffs, it's fine! Take it any way you want! (Reeeeedddd...!) Anyways, enjoy all of the blood and cursing and stuffs!**

* * *

Red vs. Blue

The Sacrifice

The moment Tucker saw Washington get shot, he felt himself call out the grey and yellow armored man's name fearfully. His heart beat quickened when he saw him hit the floor roughly, letting out no cry when he made contact to the hard ground. He didn't know if Wash was still alive... Though it hurt to think it, he doubted it... That injury looked like it hurt as hell...

The sound of a gunshot made him duck quickly on instinct, accidentally letting Lopez take the bullet for him. Whoops... He'd be hearing about that one for awhile...

"Lopez!" He called out, worried if another person (or robot) he had known was dea-Err... Injured... Tucker heard Lopez say a few things in Spanish angrily as he hid behind a boulder, but he took it as a sign that the robot was fine.

Tucker looked up when he heard Sarge's voice, "You bastards stay away from my men! If anybody's gonna kill 'em, it's gonna be me!" As the sword wielder looked at the red team leader, he saw him shooting his shotgun (as always, it's like the only weapon the man like he had) at the enemy as he shouted angrily.

His eyes widened when he saw yet another person he knew get gunned down before him. Tucker heard Grif call for the older man as more Feds came on a Warthog with missiles, ready to fire. His eyes narrowed in anger. Why wouldn't they just give up?!

"INCOMING!" He heard Felix call out as Freckles got up to his feet rather quickly for an injured robot psychopathic killing machine. Tucker ran for cover as Freckles got in front of the red and blues, taking the missiles for them.

"FRECKLES NOO!" Came Caboose's worried voice after the explosion. Freckles didn't look too good after that attack. He was falling apart and electricity flowed out of him as he short circuited. Tucker didn't know how long the killing machine had left, but he knew that it wasn't long...

Suddenly, the ground shook greatly, making everyone freeze in their places. What was that noise? Did the enemy have their own killing machine too? Tucker hoped not...

"FOR THE NEW REPUBLIC!" A voice had shouted with many others following after it. Tucker felt himself fill with relief as many rebel soldiers came barreling through a cave entrance. Maybe they still had a fighting chance!

"They're here!" Felix shouted with a hint of happiness in his voice, "That's our backup!"

Tucker watched as many of the Feds were shot down, tanks were blown, and even Freckles got back up to at least explode a couple of dudes and tanks with his missiles. Things were looking up for them at least...

"Get to the cave, we gotta go!" Felix shouted over the loud BANGS from guns being fired.

Caboose stayed in his spot, "But what about Wash and Freckles?" Tucker wasn't able to hear much, he knew that Simmons had said something about Sarge, but he didn't pay much mind to that as he went running the through all of the bullets.

Tucker waited at the entrance of the cave, looking out at the battle going on. Though the rebels had come through and were fighting viciously, the Feds had come back, shooting them down almost as quickly as they were. He then saw a man in grey and green armor walking towards them slowly and dramatically.

He then heard Felix say something like, "There's no time! Get out of here!" So he stayed put in his spot.

"But-" Caboose started but was interrupted by Grif.

"Caboose, come on!" Tucker watched as Grif, Caboose, and Simmons run past him quickly into the cave. The blue team member was scanning his eyes through the dead bodies and blood stains from a distance, trying to locate Washington. Though the two argued a lot, Tucker cared for the now grey and yellow armored man.

"What are you doing? Where's Wash?" Tucker asked in confusion, hoping that Washington wasn't dead or that he was already ahead of everyone or something...

Simmons stopped and turned his head towards him, "He's still at the base!" And as quickly as he said that, he turned and ran off to where Caboose and Grif were at.

"What?" He spoke out loud to no one in particular. Wash... Was he still there? No, it couldn't be... Wash was an Ex-freelancer... Certainly that bullet couldn't kill him... R-right? He still that had healing thing or whatever it was called with him, right?

Tucker stayed froze con his spot, looking out and all around the battle field. It looked like the Feds were getting the advantage... That meant that the Rebels would have to leave...

But who said that Tucker had to?

His eyes scanned the area once more with observing eyes, looking for the familiar colors of grey and yellow but couldn't. Right when he was about to give up, he saw the helmet that belonged to Washington pop and his heart skipped a beat.

"Wait guys!" He grinned, "There he is!" He saw Wash sit up slightly and groan on pain when he out weight onto his injured side.

"Ugh..."

"WASH!" Tucker called out, getting Wash's attention, "Wash, come on!"

"We gotta seal this tunnel!" Felix added in, shooting at many Feds closing in on them.

Tucker waited for Washington to come sprinting towards him, to be yelling out orders that Tucker would throw a fit having to hear, to be telling him that he was an idiot for running onto enemy lines, and to be telling him good job in later hours, but he didn't.

He didn't come running towards them. Wash didn't even move from his spot!

"... Wash?"

The grey and yellow armored man sat still where he was and looked at the battle occurring around him. Wash watched as men got shot around him, he watched their blood splatter onto the floor, and he heard their last words.

Tucker's smile faded when Washington turned his head to face him. It's like he almost knew what Wash was thinking...

'_Don't you fucking dare man... Don't you EVEN dare...'_

"Freckles!" Came Wash's voice, pain filled but strong, "Shake..." Without question or hesitation, the giant, psychopathic robot shook like he never shook before and the floor stared shaking violently.

Tucker had to place a hand on the wall just to keep himself from falling over. Just as the roof was caving in, he let out a scream.

"WAAAIT NO-What are you DOING?!" There came his rushed out sentence as the roof then caved in. Tucker stood still in his spot, staring at the wall of rocks after the dust cleared.

That nod Tucker received... Right before the roof caved in... He knew what that meant... Not to go after him, and to take care of the others. It was a goodbye from Wash, wasn't it? That's why he ordered Freckles to shake so the wall could cave in...

_'So they wouldn't come after us... He made the choice to stay behind... So...' _Tucker felt his knees buckle beneath him and he fell onto the floor. He was able to hear Wash's yell, soft and short but it was enough to let Tucker know that he was hurt.

Tucker too let one out also, it was one that let out all of his sorrows and pains. He lost Church, now Washington? Church was his best friend tho-Wait a second... Was Washington his friend too? He didn't know... But then again, that one day where Carolina pointed her gun at him, Was had stuck up for Tucker, calling him his friend...

Did Washington look at Tucker as a friend? Or maybe he was just being nice... No, that couldn't be it... Why would Wash stand up for someone who could easily be replaced?

Thinking about it deeply, Wash did change over that long period of time... From good to bad, then to good again, he... Changed. And... A good leader... It was the only thing that he could really say...

Tucker had once heard that Washington had broken before, gone insane, got tortured and all of that other stuff. Would he be tortured again? What if they were too late to save him? Obviously the reds and blues with the Rebels would go back and save him, right?

Washington was important... He was a Freelancer, he knew a lot of things, he was smart, he was their leader, and being truthful, they were lost without him.

_'What if we're too late to save him?' _Tucker thought as he brushed off Felix's hand and got up to his feet. Tucker was glad that no one was as to see the tears in his eyes with the mask on as many more thoughts flashed into his mind, _'What if we can't save Washington in time? What if he gets killed? What if he gets broken? What of we can't save my best friend?'_

* * *

AHHH! That felt so awesome to get out of me! (Don't think negative now...) Ever since I've watched episode 18 of season 11, I've been a broken, jacked up mess! DX I'd suddenly start 'sobbing' because of Wash! GOD HE LET HIMSELF GET LEFT BEHIND! IT WAA HIS CHOICE! DX DX *sobs in corner*

Anyways, this was a bit of a relief for me to write and get it all out! For the ending before you guys ask, I always felt like Tucker and Wash would be friends (though not like Wash and York or Tucker and Church) like, Wash would keep Tucker in check while Tucker tells Wash to chill out. Eeep! I love Washington in his new-old armor! He's back! =D

*sigh* Yup... So many ships man... Ah! I mean, haha! *coughs lightly into fist* A-anyways, Reviews are greatly appreciated (though I did this mainly for fun...) and before I go, it's-

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, and a shout out to the two newest members of my little family, Michael and Zv03! Before I end this all, thank you very much to everyone! :3 You all are so very important to me, especially you Red! =D Well, this is SupeyZ logging off!**


End file.
